Serahi
Serahi, the sharpshooting arcane archer, hails from the desert island of Agarin. She now travels with Aka and Thelonius after they witnessed a murder she committed for the yakuza. Character Details Appearance Serahi is identical to her twin sister, Aka : She has dark hair, dark tan skin, and green eyes. She is 18 years old and 5 feet 10 inches tall. The only difference between the siblings is that Serahi weighs a little less, since she doesn't need all that dead weight of metal body parts. She also tends to prefer more neutral colors than Aka's bright pink oven mitt. Personality Family is everything for Serahi. In a world of eat or be eaten, you can only rely on family. She was devastated by the loss of her caravan home, and now is even more committed to giving up anything in protection of her family. Serahi still cares for the surviving members of her caravan, and has a growing attachment to Aka and Thelonius. Serahi picked up the reckless nature of the caravan members. She never recieved a proper education outside of the ways of survival in the desert, so she isn't very good at planning ahead or interacting with other humans (those who aren't trying to kill her). Despite this, she is pretty social and wants to be included. She doesn't think that humans are inherently bad, though aberrations are a different story. Equipment and Combat Style As a ranger trained by the elves, Serahi always carries a longbow with her. She is extremely accurate, even at long distances and with partial cover. In the midst of battle, she can usually be seen imbuing her arrows with some arcane energy, or even a chromatic orb here and there. Although she excels at long ranged fighting, Serahi isn't to shabby at melee either. She carries two shortswords that she uses when the enemies get a little too close for comfort. History Before Aka and Serahi were twin sisters born to a well-off blacksmithing couple from the western islands. However, shortly after the twins were born, Serahi was separated from her family during a short stop at Agarin. Presumably, she was carried off into the desert by a vulturous pack of gnolls. She was rescued by a roaming caravan, but grew up never knowing her true family. Raised in the deserts by the elves, Serahi learned the trades of magic and archery at a young age, and soon became the proud protector of her caravan. Adept at shooting any threat before the others were even aware of it, she was well trusted to keep everyone safe as they scavenged the desert ruins. The adventurous caravan braved many expeditions under Serahi’s watch, but continued to take more and more dangerous routes to unearth ruins. One day, while recklessly exploring a dark cavern, the caravan was attacked by a beholder. Serahi and only a few other survivors were able to escape this otherworldly creature, and were forced to wander back to civilization. With no connections in the city, the desolate survivors were lucky to be picked up by a gang of Phoenix clan yakuza. Since that day, Serahi has been doing odd jobs for the yakuza family, even murder, in payment for taking care of the remaining members of her caravan. Category:Player Characters